viviendo una pesadilla
by Dayiah Zyouou
Summary: A veces nuestras acciones no las pagamos nosotros, sino las personas a las que más queremos. A veces nuestros deseos de venganza llegan a tales extremos que somos capaces de arruinarle la vida a dos personas inocentes. yaoi futuro... CAP 2
1. la buena nueva¿o no tan buena?

OHAYOOOO!!!! Este fic está basado en uno de mis más grandes miedos...y al mismo tiempo mi mas grande deseo.

¡¡¡espero que les guste!!!

**Summary****:** A veces nuestras acciones no las pagamos nosotros, sino las personas a las que más queremos. A veces nuestros deseos de venganza llegan a tales extremos que somos capaces de arruinarle la vida a dos personas inocentes. Amor, odio, dolor, mentira, violación, miedo... y venganza. 

- palabras = diálogo

"palabras" = recuerdos o pensamientos

//palabras// = flash backs

QUE COMIENZE LA FUNCI"N!!!! 8^O^8

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

VIVIENDO UNA PESADILLA

CAPÍTULO 1

- n-no puede ser... esto tiene que ser un sueño...

un sueño?, una pesadilla!!. No podía...no, no "quería" creerlo, era imposible que esto le estuviera ocurriendo. Pero ahí estaba, la prueba de que todo lo que ocurría en esos instantes era dolorosamente cierto. Comenzó a sollozar, y un profundo odio se apoderó de ella... odiaba con toda su alma al desgraciado que le había hecho esto... lo odiaba ahora y sabía que lo odiaría por el resto de su vida, o al menos eso pensaba. Lentamente tomo el pequeño aparato que confirmó sus más profundos temores y, con voz temblorosa, llamó a su madre para mostrarle los resultados del aquél simple examen que la condenarían de por vida.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silencio

Un profundo silencio reinaba ahora, interrumpido solo por los ladridos de la perra de la casa. ¡¡Esa maldita perra!! Odiaba a los perros tanto o más que a los gatos, no los soportaba. No recordaba el motivo, solo sabía que así era.

- cuando supiste

- hoy en la mañana

- ¿se lo has dicho a alguien?

- no, solo a mis hermanas

De nuevo silencio. Solo Dios sabe que cosas pasaban por la mente de su padre. Luego de unos momentos, se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras.

- quiero que la lleves a un ginecólogo lo antes posible, ¿entendido? - ordenó a mi madre con voz autoritaria

- sí, mañana mismo pediré hora con la doctora

- no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, ¿me oíste?, A NADIE

- sí pap

- ya, vete a acostar

Obedecí en el acto. No valía la pena hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya estaba. Luego de darles las buenas noches a ambos, subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me encerré en ella. Me lancé a la cama y escondí la cabeza bajo la almohada, no lloraba, la verdad es que no estaba triste, que va si incluso estaba emocionada. Jamás vi de mala manera el tener un bebé, MI primer bebé...muchos creerán que estoy loca, que como se me ocurre alegrarme por tener un bebé a los 16 años, pero la verdad es que desde pequeña me ha sido imposible ver solo el lado malo de las cosas. Con curiosidad comencé a imaginar que sería de mi en los próximos meses, estaba algo preocupada por el colegio y la reacción de mis amigas y familiares, eso no podía negarlo, pero tenía la certeza de que todo saldría bien... ahora lo único que me preocupaba era que mi bebé naciera sano, porque ya lo había decidido: pasara lo que pasara y costara lo que costara, yo tendría a ese bebé...

Evité pensar en ese momento en todos los problemas que tengo y llegaría a tener y, mientras acariciaba mi todavía plano vientre, me quedé dormida.

*************************************************************************

Todo era silencio a las 3 de la mañana en la mansión Winner de Arabia Saudita. No había ni un alma despierta... bueno, casi.

Uno de los habitantes de esa casa no podía conciliar el sueño. Respiraba agitadamente y sudaba copiosamente, como si hubiera corrido durante horas, o hubiera tenido una pesadilla, algo que, dadas las condiciones, debería ser lo más acertado.

El chico de largos cabellos castaños se levantó y fue al baño a refrescarse la cara. Había despertado hace varios minutos y no había podido volver a dormirse, algo que le ocurría desde hace 1 mes exactamente.

- un mes... tienes que hacer algo amigo, o pronto parecerás un zombi - le dijo a su reflejo. Pero, la verdad, no sabía ya que hacer. Había probado varias cosas, desde contar ovejas, hasta tomar pastillas, pero nada había funcionado, seguía despertándose a mitad de la noche con el mismo sueño. De repente le vino una idea..., pero la desechó en el acto, era simplemente imposible llevarla a cabo, aún para un piloto Gundam como él, pero...

- no pierdo nada intentando - se dijo a si mismo y se dirigió a su lap top que estaba sobre el escritorio al frente de su cama. La encendió y en unos minutos ya estaba conectándose a su e-mail. No lo usaba muy seguido, de hecho solo recibía e-mails de Hilde y una que otra vez de sus amigos, normalmente de Quatre invitándolo a pasar una temporada en su mansión junto a los demás, como en ese momento. Todos comprenderán cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había recibido un correo. Se fijó en la fecha: 28 de Febrero, justo el día anterior. Luego leyó el remitente que decía "Dany". El corazón le dio un vuelco. Era la última persona de la que esperaba recibir un mail, y menos después de lo ocurrido... hace un mes.

Con el pulso a mil por hora abrió el mail y, aguantando la respiración, esperó a que apareciera el mensaje, que leyó presuroso. Sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. No había esperado una carta de amor ni nada por el estilo, pero lo que decía lo había dejado simplemente desconcertado. Todavía algo atontado, abrió la sección de "redactar" y comenzó a escribirle una respuesta, todavía con las palabras del correo rondándole en la cabeza: 

"Duo: soy Dan, tengo decirte algo muy importante, y que creo tienes derecho a saber... estoy embarazada..., no quiero volver a saber de ti, ni recibir nada tuyo, solo te escribo para que lo sepas y para que también sepas que le pondré tu apellido, el bebé tiene derecho a saber que tiene un padre.

Sin nada más que decir se despide

Dan"

Un hijo..., definitivamente lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sabía que había posibilidades, pero jamás pensó que se hicieran realidad. Definitivamente las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que esperaba, y no solo eso, sino que ahora definitivamente no iba a poder dormir.

- esto no puede estar pasando... ¡demonios, si que tengo mala suerte! - de repente recordó algo... - los chicos me van a querer matar cuando lo sepan...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- Q-QUÉ!!!!!!!!!! - el grito de Wufei retumbó en las paredes y algunos pájaros que estaban en los árboles del jardín salieron volando, asustados.

- ¿estás seguro?

- dudo mucho que Dan se atreviera a mentirme, y menos con algo as

- ¿y que vas a hacer?

Duo no respondió, no tenía idea de que iba o tenía que hacer. Dan había sido muy clara al decir que no quería verlo ni en pintura..., no tenía muchas opciones.

- La única opción que tienes es que atrapemos al ladrón del sistema Zero lo antes posible, solo así tendrás una oportunidad

- ¿oportunidad para qué?

- pues para que Dan lo perdone, Wufei

Trowa tenía razón, era lo único que podía hacer. Sin embargo, estaban bastante lejos de atrapar al ladrón. En todo un mes lo único que habían conseguido era saber que era un grupo nuevo de terroristas, y que operaban en la Tierra.

El silencio reinó otra vez entre los pilotos, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por el sonido de un auto. En unos instantes ya estaban tocando la puerta y Rashid se apresuró a abrirla.

- buenos días señorita

- buenos días Rashid, ¿están los pilotos?

- sí, sígame por favor

- Sally!!! 

Duo saltó de su asiento, alegre. Rápidamente se acercó a saludarla, seguido por el siempre educado Quatre.

- buenos días chicos, me alegro que ya estén despiertos

- ^__^ ¡¡hola!!, no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas venido

Todos los demás la saludaron a su manera: Wufei con un "buenos días", Trowa con un simple "hola" y Heero con un movimiento de cabeza. Quatre, luego de un cálido "buenos días", le ofreció una taza de té, que ella aceptó gustosa.

- chicos, vengo porque tengo nueva información sobre el paradero del sistema Zero

- ¿en  serio?, ¡donde está!, ¡quien lo tiene!, ¿han descubierto su escondite?

- ¡ya cállate Duo y deja que Sally hable!

- U_U perdón

- ^^U bueno, como decía, creemos saber en que país se encuentra ahora, aunque me temo que todavía no averiguamos cual es la organización que está detrás de todo esto

- ¿¿y??, ¡dónde está!

- en el país de Chile, en Sudamérica

Todos se quedaron pasmados, era una gran coincidencia, una ENORME coincidencia.

- ¿¿Chile??, ¿no es ese el país... donde vive Dan? - preguntó Quatre, dudoso

- así es - le respondió Trowa, con acento preocupado

- ¿sucede algo chicos?

 Los pilotos se miraron, para luego clavar sus ojos en Duo, el cual bajó la cabeza.

- bueno Sally, lo que pasa es que...

*************************************************************************

SHII!!!! SUSPENSO!!!!

Duo: O_O....

Quatre: ^^U parece que duo quedó trumado...

Noo mi duo bello TOT

Wufei: fue tu culpa Day

A??...verda ^^U...

Wufei: __-__UUuu

pobreshito de mi Duo T^T...

Duo: O_O...

Trowa: tengo una duda...

Pues pregunte mi hermoso Trowa ^-^

Trowa: o_oU...bueno, quería saber que parejas habrá en el fic...

Emm...este...no she ^^U

Heero: ¡kmo que no sabes!

Pero si es verda....no sabo...;_;

Duo: O_O....

No quiero que mi Duo bello esté asi ;_;.... ¡¡por cierto!!...si quieren que el fic tenga yaoi...PUES DEJEN UN REVIEW!!

Si quieren saber quien es Dan...DEJEN REVIEW!!

Si kieren saber quien es Sue... DEJEN REVIEW!!

Si quieren saber como, cuando, donde y porqué Duo va a ser papá... DEJEN REVIEW!!

Si quieren saber como, cuando, donde y porqué Sue esta esperando un hijo, y de quien es... DEJEN REVIEW!!

Si quieren que cierre mi bocota... adivinen que... TIENE QUE DEJAR REVIEW!!

Bueno shicos y shicas varias...ADIEU!! MATTA NE!!

::.Dayamara.::


	2. llegando a chile

SE VIENE, SE VIENE!!! ^O^

Wufei: que se viene?

Muchas cosas ^-^... =)

Heero: no me gusta esa mirada...

Muahahahahahahahahaha

Duo: das miedo...

De eso se trata XP... bueno, quiero agradecer el review de Hisae-chan... GRAX!! Y te aseguro que habrá yaoi =)... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Trowa: o_oU... es peligrosa...

Quatre: no creo que sea tan mala ^-^U

Iayyy!! Tu siempre tan kawaii Q-chan *¬*...

Quatre: jeje ñ_nU

Trowa: ¬_¬***

O_o.. emm...este... QUE COMIENZE LA FUNCI"N!!!

**********************************************************

CAPÍTULO 2

- ¡¡Sue, levántate hija!!

- pero mamá... no quiero ir a clases - me quejé aún adormilada mientras me enrollaba en las sábanas.

- ¡nada de peros!, hoy es tu primer día de clases, ¡así que arriba!

No tenía opción. Demonios, ¡como odio levantarme temprano! Con pereza comencé a arreglarme para ir al colegio y en 20 minutos ya estaba desayunando junto a mi hermana de 13 años.

- ¡apúrense que tienen que llegar temprano!

- ya se mamá, ya se... oye, ¿a que hora iremos al doctor?

- después de clases hija, así que no programes nada - me respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La verdad es que mamá aparentaba como si nada raro estuviera pasando.

- sí mam

- ¡terminé!, ¡ya Sue apúrate que o sino te dejamos!

- ¡ya voy Vale, ya voy!

Unos 5 minutos más de ajetreo y ya estábamos todas en el auto. El "todas" incluye a mi madre, mi hermana Valentina de 13, yo y la pequeña Cris de 2 añitos, que tuvimos que traer obligatoriamente, porque había armado el tremendo berrinche al saber que nos íbamos y ella no. Al llegar entramos rápidamente al colegio, no sin antes despedirnos de mamá y de una triste Cris, que lloraba amargamente porque sus "manas" se iban.

- ¡SUE!

- ^-^ hola Fran

 la chica de cabellos negros se acercó corriendo a mi y casi me vota cuando me abraza

- ;_; tanto tiempo sin verte amiga... - dijo con una cara de exagerada tristeza. 

- ¬_¬ no exageres, nos vimos el sábado

- ;_; pero eso es mucho tiempo - dijo con cara de estar apunto de ponerse a llorar

- ^^U jajaja, ya cálmate, ¿Dónde me siento...? - me pregunté a mi misma, pero mi amiga lo tomó como si fuera para ella.

- ¡siéntate conmigo!

- ^-^Uu bueno

Toda la mañana estuvo llena de saludos de todo tipo, reencuentros, bromas, risas y anécdotas de las vacaciones. Eran tantas las cosas que teníamos que contarnos, que más de una vez los profesores tuvieron que hacernos callar, y uno que otro, rendido, nos dejó conversar toda la clase. Era tanta la alegría que había, que me fue imposible pensar en nada más que no fuera en divertirme y simplemente olvidé por completo el lugar a donde iría después de clases. Pero ese momento llegó más temprano que tarde, y en 20 minutos ya estaba frente a la consulta de la doctora.

 - buenas tardes

- buenas tardes doctora

- muy bien, tu madre me contó un poco sobre tu estado, pero quisiera hacerte unas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo Sue?

- s-sí 

Estaba nerviosa, aunque me tranquilizó la dulzura de su voz y el que no tuviera que ser yo la que le contara lo que pasaba. Comenzó con las preguntas de rutina, como el peso y la edad, y luego preguntó cosas más delicadas.

- Sue, ¿Cuántas veces has tenido relaciones?

- una

- ¿conocías al chico con quien tuviste relaciones?

- sí, era uno de mis mejores amigos - dije con la cabeza baja, me dolía recordarlo.

- ¿recuerdas cuándo ocurrió?

¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo?, al fin y al cabo fue mi primera vez...

- el 31 de Enero...

- ¿sabes si tenía alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?

La miré, inquieta. No había pensado en eso en todo ese tiempo. ¿podía ser que acaso... el estuviera enfermo?

- no

- bueno Sue, déjame examinarte.

Así pasó 1 hora. Al final salí de la consulta con una orden para hacerme un examen de sangre "para asegurarnos que no tengas ninguna enfermedad grave" y ver otras cosas raras que no entendí, otra para una eco tomografía y una que otra recomendación para que todo salga bien.

- la doctora dijo que aquí hacen la eco tomografía y los exámenes de sangre, así que pediré hora lo más pronto posible

- de acuerdo

********************

Esa noche no podía dormir. Realmente me había preocupado la posibilidad de haber contraído alguna enfermedad. No tenía idea si él había tenido relaciones antes que conmigo y menos si estaba enfermo de algo grave.

Miré mi lap top que estaba sobre mi escritorio. "Ya debería haber leído el e-mail que le mandé" pensé. ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado?, ¿me habrá contestado?. Evité saltar de la cama para averiguarlo, tenía que dormir bien, más ahora que estaba esperando un bebé.

 Me acomodé como por millonésima vez en mi cama y traté de apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente, reemplazándolos por los de mi bebé. Ya había elegido el nombre: si era niña se llamaría Daniel (con acento en la "a") y si era niño se llamaría... Duo.

*************************************************************************

- ¡¡DESPIERTA!!

- ¡¡AAHH!! ¡no me grites que no estoy sordo, Wufei!

- ¬_¬ entonces pon atención, llevamos media hora hablando y tú con la cabeza en las nubes, ¿se podría saber en que estás pensando?

- en Dan - respondió Duo al instante, mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana del avión. Hace media hora habían despegado del aeropuerto de Arabia Saudita con destino a Chile. En todo ese tiempo los pilotos habían estado estudiando y planeando estrategias para agarrar al culpable, todos menos Duo.

Los demás callaron ante la respuesta de Duo. Entendían bastante bien la preocupación de éste por ella. Y estaban tan preocupados como él por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿creen... que ella quiera verme? - les preguntó sin dirigirles la mirada. Nadie sabía que responder, lo que había ocurrido hace un mes era suficiente motivo como para que ella lo odiara, mas sin embargo había que tomar en cuenta el hecho de que ella le contó que estaba embarazada, aunque sus deseos estaban bastante claros en ese e-mail...

- eso tendremos que comprobarlo - le dijo Trowa. 

- podría ir primero a hablar con ella uno de nosotros... - propuso Quatre. Duo lo miró con los ojos iluminados de felicidad.

- ¡es una excelente idea! - exclamó alegre

- ahora falta saber quien ir

Todos volvieron a callar ante las palabras de Wufei. La verdad es que ninguno se creía apto para tratar un tema tan delicado como aquél, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, por su amigo Duo...

- yo ir

Los pilotos miraron incrédulos a Heero.

- ¿estás seguro, Heero? - le preguntó Duo, dudativo.

- si no quieres, no voy 

- ¡no, no es eso!, es solo que me sorprende... ¡gracias amigo! - agradeció Duo con renovada alegría y una gran sonrisa.

El resto del viaje estuvo lleno de risas, bromas por parte de Duo, peleas por parte de Wufei y, por supuesto, planes para la "misión Zero" y para lo que Duo denominó "misión bebé Shinigami".

********************

El aterrizaje fue sin problemas. Una vez fuera del aeropuerto, los chicos subieron a un auto que los estaba esperando para llevarlos al departamento en el que vivirían los 5 hasta que cumplieran su misión. Los 5 chicos miraban con curiosidad el paisaje que aparecía a través de sus ventanas. Como era de madrugada no había mucho tráfico, por lo que avanzaban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad de Santiago. Lo primero que les llamó la atención fue el hecho de que la ciudad estaba completamente rodeada de cerros y montañas. 

Ya en el departamento, comenzó la batalla por las habitaciones. Heero entró a las más, alejada y se encerró en ella, Trowa lo siguió colocándose justo al frente. Quatre eligió la que estaba justo al lado de Trowa, pero la verdadera disputa se realizó entre Duo y Wufei, ambos querían la habitación que tenía mirada hacia la montaña.

- ¡es mía!

- ¡ni lo sueñes!

- ¡ya se!, hagamos una competencia... el que gana se queda con la habitación

- =) trato hecho Maxwell, te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado

- jajaja, tú serás el que sufra la derrota del Shinigami =)

- eso lo veremos

La competencia se llevó a cabo en los jardines del edificio, con Quatre como árbitro después de que Duo y Wufei lo sacaran a rastras de su habitación justo cuando se estaba desvistiendo para dormir. Las pruebas fueron muy variadas: desde carreras de velocidad (en la que ganó Duo, después de empujar a Wufei a la piscina XD), hasta batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, que terminó en un empate y con unos exhaustos y moreteados pilotos. Al final, y después de 2 horas de peleas, competencias e intentos de llegar a un acuerdo de forma pacífica por parte de Quatre, los 2 pilotos Gundam decidieron dejarlo a la suerte.

- muy bien Quatre, lanza la moneda

- -o-....de acuerdo....

- ¡SELLO!

- ;_; yo quería sello...

- ¬_¬ no seas bebé Maxwell

La moneda calló en la mano de Quatre, revelando la cara y dándole el triunfo a un muy alegre Duo, que corrió a su nueva habitación, seguido por un enojado Wufei y un adormilado Quatre. 

Después de este incidente sin importancia (^^UUuu), los chicos durmieron más tranquilos. Sin embargo, cerca de allí, alguien no lo estaba pasando muy bien...

- ¡¡ya te dije que no papá!! ¡¡este bebé nacerá lo quieras o no!!

- ¡que no entiendes que solo te traerá problemas hija! ¡lo mejor es que abortes!

- ¡callate, no vuelvas a mencionar eso en mi presencia!, este es mi hijo y tú nieto y tiene tanto derecho de vivir como tú y yo

- ¡pero Sue...

- ¡no papá, ya lo decidí y no puedes hacer nada para hacerme cambiar de opinión! Tendré a este bebé... ¡con o sin tu ayuda! - Sue miró a su padre desafiante.

El padre la miró enojado y con un portazo salió de la habitación. Sue cayó cansada en su cama, mientras varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Odiaba tener que pelear con su padre... pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bebé que venía en camino.

- no dejaré que nadie te haga daño mi vida - susurró maternalmente la chica, mientras acariciaba su vientre. Con increíble rapidez hizo desaparecer de su mente los pensamientos que la deprimían y los cambió por sus proyectos a futuro... con aquél pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Sonrió al imaginarse amamantando a su bebé y luego sacándolo a jugar o enseñándole a caminar. Con estos pensamientos se durmió, sin siquiera imaginar las sorpresas que pronto llegarían.

*************************************************************************

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! WUFEI PERDISTE!!! SEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEeeeeEEEE!!! 8^O^8

Wufei: mmfght...fue suerte ¬_¬***

Si claro, lo que tu digas XP

Duo: see!! Tengo la mejor pieza!! ^o^

Wufei: ¬_¬******

Jajaja ^^U

Quatre: pobre de Sue... nadie la entiende ;_;

Sip T.T... pero no se preocupen, ya verán que todo estará bien ^-^

Wufei: si tu lo dices...u_u

¿¡¿¡¿acaso no confías en mi?!?!? (lo mira con ojos asesinos)

Wufei: o.o...sí, si confío  
  


¬_¬...mmm... mas te vale... bueno shicos y shicas varias... DEJEN REVIEWS!!! ADIEU!! MATTA NE!!!

:.dayamara.:


End file.
